The Royal Ben and Mal love story
by Futureheiress
Summary: Set Before Descendants 3, after the last book. Ben and Mal are planning a wedding, Mal suspects somethings wrong. How will the royal couple, rule Auradon, handle the news and protect Auradon?
1. Chapter 1

Bal!

Set before the third movie, after 4rth book.

In my story Hade's WILL NOT Be Mal's father (Like in the movie.) Cause he's technically a god, and according to Maleficent, Mal's dad is human. Disregarding the third movie. Ben proposed a month before the start of the story.

Also: I already chose the 4 vks to join in Auradon. Diego, Dizzy, Shane, and Gil. I already have Pairings for Shane and Gil. Shane will date Chip, and Gil will date Cindy, Chad's sister.

Also: Only similarity between story and 3rd movie, is Audrey is gonna be evil, but Ben and Mal will catch her and give her the punishment I was hoping for.

* * *

Mal's Prov:

I walked in to the castle. "Ben?" I called. "Lady Mal!" Cogsworth said, bowing respectfully. "Cogsworth. Can you tell me where His majesty is? I need to see him urgently."

Cogsworth said "He just stepped into a meeting, I'm sorry..." I said "It's okay... Can you tell him I'm in the library, and need to see him immediately?" Cogsworth said "Of Course... Do you feel alright?" I said "No."I went to the library, sitting on the Bay window seat.

"Mal?" I heard the all too familiar voice of Belle. "Belle." "Cogsworth said you came here early, from Evie's and that you weren't feeling alright." She said, coming over. I pulled my legs up to my chest so she could sit down.

She sat gracefully, beside me. "What's going on?" I stayed quiet, looking out the window. "Mal, You can tell me anything." I bit my lip, looking at my hand where I sporting a engagement band. "I'm just scared.. I just... I need Ben right now... I'm sorry... It's something I need to tell him first..." Belle said "sweetie, What's wrong? Ben will be in the meeting for another hour." I turned to look back out the window. Adam **(Ben's dad) **came in and said "Here you two are. Ben's looking for you Mal." I said "Tell him I'm not feeling Okay." I didn't move my gaze from the window.

"Mal? Mom? Dad?" Ben's voice said as he entered the library. I tore my gaze away from the window, to see Ben coming over to us. "Ben." I said reaching for his hand. Belle said "she won't tell us what's wrong." Adam said "Belle, lets leave them alone for a little. They'll tell us as when they're ready." He and Belle left, Ben taking Belle's spot. "Cogsworth told me, what happened. What's wrong? I wasn't expecting you till later..." I burst in to tears, looking away. "Mal? Whatever it is we can get through it together." I tried to calm down a bit.

Ben caressed my cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked, as I calmed down. "How long has it been since we..." I started, nervously. "4 months." Ben answered automatically, and I went back to mentally counting.

"I'm late..." I said, slowly avoiding Ben's eyes. Ben said "How late?" I said "about 3 months... I just thought it was due to the stress... Although I have never been a day late before..." I said, ducking my head. Ben pulled me into his arms. "Relax. Let me think... Umm... Okay, so here's what we're gonna do. I want you to stay here tonight. I'm gonna go talk to Evie..." I said "No Ben... Don't leave me..." He said "Sweetheart relax... I'll be right back. I promise." He kissed my head before leaving. I went to his suite and stepped into the bathroom.

_Ben to Mal: Sorry Honey. Emergency at Triton's bay! I'll be home as soon as I can._

I quickly showered before reading the message.

_Mal to Ben: What kind of emergency? _

_Ben to Mal: an Uma emergency. _

_Mal to Ben: Hurry home, and stay safe... I love you. _

_Ben to Mal: I will. I love you too. and There are some pregnancy tests in my bathroom in the drawer where your feminine products are._

_Mal to Ben: thank you..._

I took the test, with shaking hands. I looked at the results, before walking to the bed sitting down.

_Mal to Ben: Hey... Call me when you get this... I really need you... _

I sent the message, I tried to sleep, curled up in to Ben's sheets, which smelled just like him, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I got up pulling on one of Ben's hoodies, It was very chilly for this time of year. It was June, A month since we got engaged and since school was done.

"Mal?" I heard Belle's voice. I looked to her and said "I'm fine, Truly." She said "OKay... where's Ben? There's been a breech at the museum." I said "What kind of breech?"

"Maleficent's scepter and the queens crown has been stolen, and by someone with bright pink hair." "I'm gonna go investigate." I stepped out of the castle, bumping into Audrey, wearing my crown and holding my mother's scepter. "Audrey. Give me my mothers scepter!" She responded by disappearing. "Mal! Get inside!" Evie, Jay and Carlos demanded. We got into the castle and remained there all night.

In the morning, Ben still hadn't come home, I went off to the woods, while Evie tried to break the curse. Carlos and Jay came with me. We found Ben, but he was in his beast form. "Damn Audrey." I mumbled. Jay said "Mal Stay back." Ben roared at us. "This isn't Ben! It's Beast Ben! I can save him!" I said, walking closer.

"Mal! GET BACK!" Carlos yelled. Ben was roaring. "Ben it's me. It's Me." His eyes were focusing on me, stopping growling. I put my hand on his cheek, Caressing it. "Shh. You're Okay..." His paw pulled me close.

"Ssh." I said, looking to the other paw. "You have a thorn in your paw." I said, as I counted to three pulling it out. Ben roared and accidentally knocked me down. "Oww! I said, as I stood back up, with Jay's Help. Carlos and Jay pinned Ben against the tree holding his arms and legs. I went back over to him. He was growling more, even fighting Jay and Carlos, who kept a tight grip on his arms and Legs.

I kissed his lips without thinking. Once I pulled back, I looked and watched Ben turn back into his normal self. "Mal?" He said trying to move to pull me into his arms, But Jay and Carlos didn't let him. "Guys it's Okay." They gave me a look, before saying "If he attacks you again..." "Just release him." I ordered. They reluctantly released him and his arms collapsed around my waist. "What do they mean by attacking you again? I never attacked you. Only with kisses."

"When you were A beast you knocked me down, after I pulled a thorn out of your paw. You knocked me down. Don't worry, I'm OKay." Ben said "Mal, I'm so Sorry! You know I would never intentionally hurt you." I said "I know."

We went back to the castle but bumped into Audrey again. "Audrey! What have you done?!" I demanded. She just laughed evilly. I was fed up. "Now I command Scepter to my hand!" I said as the scepter flew to my hand. "Worked." I said. Ben smiled to me. "Audrey, Give me the queen's crown." She shook her head. I handed Ben the scepter. "Last Chance Audrey." SHe laughed evilly again. "I now command Queens crown to my hand!" I said, as the crown flew right to my hand. Ben said "Jay, Carlos! Tie her up!" I said "Give me the scepter." Ben Handed me it before I undid all the curses Audrey plagued on Auradon.

"King Ben! Lady Mal!" said one of the guards. "We're fine. Can you take Audrey to the Isle?" Ben said, as the guard nodded. "Carlos, Jay, go check on the others." I said, as Ben and I went to the Museum, returning both. "Ben? can we move up the wedding?" I asked, as we headed out. "Yeah of course, What about tomorrow?" I nodded. "perfect... Oww..." I said putting my hand on my hip. Ben Noticed and said "What's wrong?" He put his hand on my hip, causing me to wince. "Lets get you to the Docs... Make sure it's not broken."

I didn't argue, We went quickly to Auradon General Hospital. We went in and Ben sat me down on the first wheel chair we saw, before wheeling me back. "Hi, My fiancee, needs to be seen right away..." I heard him say to the nurse behind the desk. "What's her name?" The nurse asked. I looked to Ben. "Lady Mal. The future Queen." He said, taking my hand. "And can you tell me a bit of what happened Your majesty?" "It's all hazy. I know she's possibly pregnant, and I know, based on what she told me I attacked her, I was under the same curse as My father. It was an accident." The nurse said "Alright, we'll get her back right away." The nurse took us back, and did the blood test to test for pregnancy.

It seemed like a few hours later, which it was. "Mal, I'm so sorry!" Ben apologized for the hundredth time since we arrived. "Ben. I said it's okay. Please stop apologizing." I said laying my head on his chest.

_Belle to Ben: Hey where are you? And by chance is Mal with you? We haven't seen or heard from you guys in hours! _

_Ben to Belle: Yes I'm Fine, and Yes Mal's with me. We're just getting Mal checked out... I'll fill you in when we get home. Also can you get the stuff ready for the wedding tomorrow? Mal wants to move it up. _

_Belle to Ben: You got it._

_Ben to Evie: Can you bring the dress for Mal to the castle? Moving up the wedding. _

_Evie to Ben: You bet._

"Your Majesty. Lady Mal." We looked up to see Chuck Dwarfson, Doc's son, and Doug's cousin. "Chuck. How is she?" Ben asked, and Chuck said "Well She is pregnant, We can't do a through check for a broken hip, as we don't preform xrays on pregnant women." I looked to Ben. "What are the chances her hip could be broken?" "Chances are it isn't. Just really bruised." Chuck started, as I said "I fell on the grass in the woods." Chuck nodded to me. "Makes it less likely. It's probably really bruised. But I would like to check your hip myself, If I may." I nodded once.

After a few minutes He said "definitely bruised pretty good. But nothing a little rest, won't cure. Alternate Heat and Ice for the first couple days." I nodded, as Ben said "Will do, thanks Doc. can I take her home now?" Chuck nodded and we went home. "Your Majesty and, Lady Ma! Your parents are waiting in the library!" Cogsworth said. Ben nodded and said "THank you. We'll head there now. " We walked to the library and Belle smiled when she saw us.

"Hey you two." I smiled Leaning against Ben. He said "So.. We were at the Er..."

Belle immediately got concerned, as did Adam. "Audrey Had the crown and scepter." Ben said. Causing their eyes to widen. "Ben... Can I sit?" I asked. Ben helped me sit in the bay window seat, cushioning my hip. "She turned me into A beast..." Adam sucked in a breath. "She found me in the woods with Jay and Carlos. I saw her, and heard her voice,and stop growling. She noticed a thorn in my hand, and removed it, but I accidentally knocked her down, she landed on her hip. Jay and Carlos restrained me, so Mal could break the curse, with true loves kiss. We took care of Audrey together and sent her to the isle, and returned the scepter and crown to the museum. After we took Mal to the er to make sure she didn't break her hip. SHe didn't it's really bruised. And we also got some news, which is why we moved up the wedding to tomorrow..." I took Ben's hand.

"Why? We already made the announcement too." Belle said. "Thanks mom... Mal? You want to say?" I said "I'm pregnant." I could tell I had a smile on my face. Ben's grin widen hearing me say it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bal!

In my story Hade's WILL NOT Be Mal's father (Like in the movie.) Cause he's technically a god, and according to Maleficent, Mal's dad is human. Disregarding the third movie. Ben proposed a month before the start of the story.

Also: I already chose the 4 vks to join in Auradon. Diego, Dizzy, Shane, and Gil. I already have Pairings for Shane and Gil. Shane will date Chip, and Gil will date Cindy, Chad's sister.

* * *

Mal's Prov:

I watched Belle and Adam's faces, turn from concerned to Surprised. "How far along?" I heard Belle asked. I looked to Ben, who said "About three months, according to the doctor, and the blood test." Adam looked to Belle, before he came over and gave us both a hug. "Careful Dad!" Ben said, as his dad hugged me tight. I whimpered as I felt a little pain in the hip. Adam let go, saying "Sorry!" I laughed, sitting back down, before Belle came over hugging me tight.

"We Love you so much Mal." Belle said as she let me go. "I love you guys too." I said, as Ben's arms replaced his Mom's. "But, we need to keep the baby on the down low." Ben said. "And when are we doing Mal's Coronation?" Belle said "OF Course. And We were thinking, This Friday. Tomorrow's the wedding, Then Thursday the next round of Kids are coming. Is that Okay?"

I looked to Ben, I had completely forgot we were supposed to get the VKS. "That works out perfectly, Thank You. Now I should get Mal to bed." We went to Ben's room shortly after, after getting hugs from Belle and Adam. Ben helped me undress, and into a pair of his pajamas, taking extra care of my hip. We relaxed in bed, cuddling, and eventually falling asleep

* * *

In the morning, I woke to Ben's side of the bed empty. I opened the envelope he placed on his pillow, addressed to me.

**'My Dearest Mal.**

**I had to go to a quick meeting. Don't worry, I'll meet you at the church. I can't wait to Marry you! Oh, and I have a surprise for you. You'll like it. **

**I love you. **

**Love,**

**Ben.'**

I couldn't help but smile. I quickly got dressed, and went to the church. Evie helped adjust what needed to be adjusted, with Belle. "Okay, so are you ready?" I said "Ugh I feel sick..." Evie frowned, But Belle said "Good sick or the other thing?" I said "Both." We all laughed. I walked down the aisle and to Ben. He grinned, as he took my hand. Adam was preforming the ceremony, since the King was the one getting married.

Adam made the introductory remarks, while I got lost in Ben's perfect brown eyes. "Do you Lady Mal, take King Benjamin Adamsin to be your lawfully wedded husband and king? In richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death does you part?" I looked in Ben's eyes, as I said "I do always and Forever."

Adam smiled at me, before turning to Ben. "And do you King Benjamin Adamsin, take Lady Mal to be your lawfully wedded wife and Queen? For Richer, For Poorer, in sickness and in health until death does you part?" Ben's eyes locked on mine, and said "I do." I grinned, wide.

Adam said "Then By the power vested in me, by the state of Auradon, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, King and Queen!" I smiled, widely as Ben leaned down kissing me deep. "Just keep what your doing son." Adam said, as Ben pulled back. "May I present Their royal Majesties King and Queen Ben and Mal Adamsin." Ben and I excited the church. "Ugh, Ben give me a minute?" I said, pulling us to the bathroom, where I got sick. "Mal?" I heard Belle's voice. "I'm oKay! I'll Be right there!" I said as I rinsed out my mouth. "Mal, It's OKay." Belle said, putting a hand on my back. We exited, and I went right to Ben's arms. "Feeling Better?" He asked, kissing my head lovingly. "Yeah. I think so." We spent the whole night dancing.

"I'm so tired Ben!" I said, as we got into the limo. "I can tell." I kicked off my shoes, before curling up with my head on his lap.

* * *

Ben's Prov

We arrived back at the castle, and I carried Mal into the castle, and laid her down on the bed. I undressed her, and got her in a pair of pajamas, before changing myself. I laid beside her pulling her into my arms. She immediately cuddled closer, mumbling I love you. I smiled and whispered. "I love you." I fell asleep slowly.

In the morning I woke, to Mal's warm body missing from where she had been all night. "Mal?" I called sitting up. I looked around the room before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. "Hey sweetheart." I said, seeing her in the bath. "Sorry... Got sick, and it got in my hair." She said, as I helped wash her hair. "You don't have to apologize." I replied. "And you don't have to help." I smiled to myself. "I want to." She finished and we got ready to go.

We went outside, Where I covered her eyes, while Sanderson drove the limo over. "Ben what the heck?" I heard her whine. The second, the limo stopped I removed my hands from Mal's eyes. "Wait... Ben?" She asked, turning to me, shocked. "come." I took her and showed her the front of the purple limo. "Is this limo really Mine?!" She asked, turning to me.

"Do you like it?" I asked. "I don't like it..." She said causing my heart to sink, before she continued "... I LOVE it. Thank you Benny Boo!" That made me smile wide. "Don't scare me next time." We got in to see Jay, Carlos, and Evie already in. Jay swapped with the limo driver, and drove to the Isle.

* * *

Mal's prov:

I couldn't wait. We had decided on which Vks to bring and had called the parents. "Hey Ben?" I asked. "Hmm?" He asked. I said "When We get home, can I ask a favor?" Ben looked to me expectantly. "What's up?" I bit my lip, and said "Do you have records of who the other parent is for the Isle of the lost?"

Ben looked to me and said "Yeah, we have access. Only King and Queen. Why?" I said "Can we look when we get home?" he smiled and said "Absolutely." I grinned as I cuddled into Ben. Evie and Carlos watched us. "Newlyweds." I said "Yeah we are! Like you don't cuddle into Doug, Or let Jane cuddle into you." That shut them up. We got into the barrier, and got the new VKs. We returned home, and Jay drove towards Evie's.

Once We dropped off the Vks and the others off, Me and Ben drove the rest of the way home. "Ugh How did it get so late?" I asked, causing Ben to chuckle. He said "I know, someone's tired. Why don't you go take a nap when we get home? Can't have my queen all tired, now can I?" I smiled, a bit and said "No, I guess it wouldn't do any good." Ben pulled up to the castle, and got out, before coming over to my side and opening the door.

I got out taking Ben's hand as we walked into the Castle. "Okay go on M." He said, letting me go to his room, and fall asleep.

* * *

Ben's Prov:

I walked to the library, and to the hall of records. I got Mal's records before I went to the Library. "Ben?" I heard moms voice. "Mom. Is everything Okay?" I asked, holding the file. "Oh There you are!" She said coming over. "What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly concerned. "Is Mal Okay?" I asked. Mom said "She's crying for you. Your dads with her now, so I could come find you."

I said "I'm sorry, I had no Idea. I just had to get this... I'll go to her now." I went to the bedroom, and sat beside Mal, setting the folder on the nightstand before placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to move away from dad, and into my arms.

"Ssshhh Mal, I'm here." I whispered to her, rubbing her back. I looked to my dad. "Thanks... For trying to comfort her for me." My Dad gave a small smile and said "Don't worry son. I'm just glad I was here. Where were you by chance?"

"I went to the hall of records... I had to get something for Mal... I didn't think I was gone too long." I responded, Kissing Mal's forehead. Mal was slowly calming down, against me. Dad said "It was only 30 minutes." I said "That's what I thought. I hoped to get back before she woke or had a nightmare." Dad said "Well get some rest, Ben. You look like you haven't slept in a while." I said "You sure?" Dad nodded.

"Thanks dad." I laid down with Mal nestled in my side.


	3. Chapter 3

Bal!

In my story Hade's WILL NOT Be Mal's father (Like in the movie.) Cause he's technically a god, and according to Maleficent, Mal's dad is human. Disregarding the third movie. Ben proposed a month before the start of the story.

Also: I already chose the 4 vks to join in Auradon. Diego, Dizzy, Shane, and Gil. I already have Pairings for Shane and Gil. Shane will date Chip, and Gil will date Cindy, Chad's sister.

* * *

Mal's Prov:

I woke up feeling groggily. "Ben?" I asked, before I saw the folder. I picked it up and opened it. "Mal?" Ben's sleep filled voice said as he woke up. I shut the folder and said "Hey morning." Ben said "Hey. I see you found my surprise I left out."

"I wasn't snooping. I was just waiting for you to wake up." I stammered. Ben Chuckled and said "It's Okay, It's your file anyways."

"I'm gonna go see what Lumiere is making for breakfast." I said "I'm not hungry Ben..." Ben looked to me and said "What's wrong? You're never not hungry." I said "I'm just aggressively not hungry right now..."

Ben said "What about Strawberry ice cream with hot fudge and Strawberries on top?" I looked to him, before shaking my head. "Not even strawberries." He whispered. "Ben seriously it's not a big deal. I'm seriously not hungry..." I responded.

Ben said "Just a little bit, and I'll drop it." I said "Ben, I'm seriously not hungry." Ben gave me a look, One I couldn't say no to and Ben knew it so well. "I'll be back." I groaned.

I opened the folder, looking through it. "Hey Mal." Ben said, as he reentered. I looked up, and said "Hey..." Ben sat next to me, before saying "Lumiere is making french toast, strawberry waffles and bacon for us. All your faves." I said "If I eat it for you will you stop begging?" he Nodded and said "Yes." I said "Fine! I'll eat it." Ben flashed a smirk to me, causing me to groan. "You know, Dear... That was a little mean. Tricking your sweet, pregnant queen into eating." I said.

He burst out laughing. "I'm sorry honey! I just know you're coranation is this afternoon, and I just don't want you to feel a faint or anything. Just looking out for you." I said "I just want to fit into the dress Evie's made. I feel like I'm getting... Bigger... and I'm only 3 months along. I haven't even told Evie yet! I know if the dress won't fit, She'll start asking questions... I'm not ready for her to find out. I'm not ready for Jay or Carlos either! I know, we have to tell them eventually... But I don't want to tell them right now..."

Ben gave me a sympathetic smile and said "Oh Honey. Why didn't you just tell me this is what you were feeling? I hate that you feel this way." I said "Well... You've been so busy between keeping an eye out for Uma, dealing with situation Audrey made, helping us get ready for the new VKS, getting this amazing room set up for us, running the kingdom, and Taking care of me? I just didn't want to put one more thing on your plate..." I felt Ben put his hand on my cheek. "Oh Mal, Honey... I should've notice something was bothering you! I feel horrible! Let me make it up to you!"

"Ben It's fine. Really... I mean we JUST found out about the Baby, so we haven't talked about when to tell people..." Ben said "Your right, I'm sorry I'm being so crazy."

"I love it when your crazy, almost as crazy as who is my father." I said, Holding my file up. "Who is it?" He asked curiously. I said "King Stephan... Aurora's dad! Audrey's Grandfather..." Ben said "Now I'm confused!"

I chuckled and said "You know how my mom is a dragon? well maybe She hatched me, but I remained dormant until 18 years ago." Ben said "That makes sense now." He chuckled, and I said "Yeah. But Queen Leah Hates me." Ben said "We'll tackle it together."

We smiled as we ate. Then Evie came over to help me get ready. "Mal!" She groaned, trying to get the dress to close. "I've told you, This weight gain, is not OKay! I can alter your dresses same day!" She complained, finally zipping the dress. "I can't breath E!" I said. "You can breath later." Evie replied. I groaned, and said "You know The weight gain is not my fault!" Evie said "Yeah right! It's not like your Pregnant!"

I said "If you must know I am pregnant! We just found out too!" She said "Wait... How far along are you?"

"3 months. Almost 4." I said. Evie immediately looked embarrassed. "Now I feel rotten! I shouldn't have went off on my weight rant! I wouldn't have if I had known!" I said "Just don't tell anyone. Okay?"She said "Oh I won't! I promise!" We went to the coranation, and I got a quick briefing, like Ben did before his. I walked into the hall, after. Adam and Belle, were on the left side of the bell jar, and Ben was on the right, giving me an encouraging nod. Fairy Godmother put the crown on my head, after I knelt down.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon at the kings side As long as you shall reign?" She asked. I said "I do Solemnly swear." I couldn't help but glance over to Ben, who gave me a comforting smile. "Then it is my Honor and my joy to bless our new Queen!" After she removed the wand from my shoulder, I rose and turned to face all the people around the room.

I felt Ben's hand take mine, as Fairy Godmother said "May I present King Ben and Queen Mal!" We partied all night, but about half way, through I tugged Ben's arms. He hardly let me out of his sight. "You alright?" Ben Asked.

"not really. My stomach's a little upset... and this dress is really tight." I said, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry... Hey Lets get going. You really don't look well." Ben called Sanderson, Our limo driver. After we bid a goodbye, and got to the limo We got in. The second we got in, I immediately removed my shoes. "Remind me to tell Evie Short dresses, and no heels." I said as Ben said "They do look swollen. Here." He started rubbing my feet. When we got home, He picked me up in his arms, and carried me right to bed.

I helped her get into her pajamas, and got in my own pajamas, before we all laid down in bed, and eventually falling asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Bal!

In my story Hade's WILL NOT Be Mal's father (Like in the movie.) Cause he's technically a god, and according to Maleficent, Mal's dad is human. Disregarding the third movie. Ben proposed a month before the start of the story.

Also: I already chose the 4 vks to join in Auradon. Diego, Dizzy, Shane, and Gil. I already have Pairings for Shane and Gil. Shane will date Chip, and Gil will date Cindy, Chad's sister.

* * *

Mal's Prov:

I woke up feeling groggily. "Ben?" I called into the seemingly empty room. "You Okay?" Ben called, from the bathroom. I got up and went to the bathroom. "Yeah, I'm Okay... Just a little shaken up from the nightmare..." Ben stepped out from behind the shower curtain, and wrapped his arms around me.

"What was the nightmare?" Ben asked, as I said "Name them." Ben held me close. "Audrey and Uma won't touch you, My queen. I give you my word as your Husband. I won't let any harm come to you or Auradon."

I said "I... Just feel so vulnerable. Right now. Like... I'm pregnant... I can't defend Auradon, like I did at Cotillion!" Ben said "Mal..." I pushed away, walking to the other room. I hated crying in front of him, If I can avoid it I Usually will, Or to hide it I turn my face away. "Mal." Ben's voice said as I buried closer to the bedding. "Sweetheart." He said, sitting next to me. "Hey. Look to me." He said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Honey... Talk to me. I can't help you if you don't. I'm worried, now..." Ben's voice said, causing me to sit up. "I just feel like I'm the key to defending Auradon, since I can turn into a dragon... But I just don't feel like I'm able to do that now... Especially since I'm pregnant... And I feel like it's burdening you..." I dropped my gaze again.

"You're never burdening me! Not ever! Mal, Look at me." His hand gently went to lift my chin, but I didn't let him move it. "Mal. You're are more important to me. OKay? hey look at me." I slowly moved to look at him. "And if I made you feel like you couldn't defend us, cause of the baby, I'm ever so sorry! That was never my intent." His thumb gently rubbed my cheek.

"I won't make you feel like this again. I'm just concerned about you and the baby's health. If I loose either of you..." He didn't finish the sentence, before I had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I just gotta look after the best interest of everyone... So If I seem to be overprotective and hovering, I'm sorry, I don't mean to... I just want you two healthy." His hand went to my belly.

I said "I know... But we're both here. We are right here, and we're not going anywhere anytime soon." He said "I know... But... If I did loose you guys, I'd be a beast... I'd rule the way my father did. Before the curse... I never want to be that way... I just... I feel as if by protecting you, and keeping you out of danger... It'll prevent that..." I said "I understand, believe me, I do. But I just..."

"How about you go on out with the girls tonight? Take a little break. I've gotta some reports to do." I said "Actually, I have a docs appointment, with either Amy or Jenny..." Amy and Jenny were Chucks cousins and 2 of the Obgyn's. Ben said "OH I didn't know. How about we go together, and then I can drop you off over at Evie's? Or We can come back here, and the girls can come over here?" I said "Yeah sounds good..." We quickly got dressed, and went to the docs.

"Queen Mal, for an appointment." I said to the receptionist. "Have a seat your majesty. We'll be right with you." I said "No... I need to get it sooner rather then later..." I glanced at Ben who was staring at his phone. "I didn't mention this to my husband yet, but I've been feeling really off since yesterday. and I'm really concerned."The receptionist said "Of Course... I'll get the doc right away." I said "thank you." I went over and sat on Ben's lap. "Hey." He said placing his head on mine. Seconds later, they called us back and got my weight, and stuff before putting us in the room. Ben helped me on the exam table.

_Ben to Evie: Hey... Can Mal hang with you, Jane, Shane, and Dizzy? and Lonnie if she's around?_

_Evie to Ben: Ben, You don't have to ask. Mal's always welcome here._

_Ben to Evie: And you're always welcome at the castle._

"Good Morning Your Majesties!" Amy said, with a smile. "How we doing?" She asked. Ben said "We are doing splendid! Just came to check on the newest member!" I said "Actually... Not so splendid, as my husband, claims... I've been feeling really off..." Amy said "Alright, Well lets get you examined, and see if we can get, an answer."

"It could just be the stress." He suggested. I smiled at that. "I'm not taking any chances." I said, as Amy took the blood pressure. "O... Kay... Um, Mal How far along are you?" I saw her concern. "just turned 4 months... Why?"

Ben noticed the look too. "Doc. what is it?" He demanded. I've never seen him demand things often. Amy look to him and said "May I speak to you privately, Ben?" Her tone was unlike what I was hoping.

* * *

Ben's Prov:

I kissed Mal's head, before I stepped out of ear shot with Amy. "What's going on? I saw you looked really concerned..." Amy said "Ben, I'm gonna level with you... I'm concerned cause her blood pressure... it's high... Higher then we'd like..." I said "What does that mean?" Amy looked at me, before saying "It's a symptom of Preeclampsia..."

My heart stopped. "That doesn't sound good... What is it exactly?" Amy said "here. Drink some water." She handed me a bottle of water, which I sipped. "It's a condition of pregnant women, that could be potentially Fatal... Especially to the baby since it's still very early... Too early for the baby to be delivered. It could lead to Eclampsia which is more dangerous." I said "What can we do?"

"Well, till we can safely deliver the baby, We need strict bed rest, monitoring blood pressures, and other vitals, weekly check ups, and blood pressure Meds." I said "OKay... Lets do it." Alyssa said "Ben, It doesn't promise both their survival."

"I know. Nothing is promised." I said, still trying to process the information. "But if we can hold off on delivering, at least for a few months, It might be better." I said "Okay..." It was a lot of information, and frankly it scared me.

"And when its time for the baby to be born, we'd have to do a c-section, where we cut open the stomach, to expose the baby, fast." I nodded, and said "Thanks... We should get back... She's probably freaking..."

'Dr. Amy Dwarfson to room 4 IMMEDIATELY!' I didn't even wait, I ran to the room. "Mal calm down." I said, immediately restraining her. "Shh. It's okay. calm down." I whispered, as she stopped struggling. "Good..." I said, as Amy checked the monitors. "Mal." Amy started, and I immediately shot her a look. "I'll talk to her... I need to be the one..." She knew what I meant. "Ben, Her blood pressure sky rocketed. To a really dangerous level!" I said "But it's back down now. At least to what it was when we came in."

Amy nodded, and said "But..." I said "I'll talk to her, I promise." She sighed nodding before doing the ultrasound. "OKay, Baby looks... slightly distressed, after mom's freak out, but heart rates okay, a little under where we want, but that's cause of..." she trailed off, and I knew what she meant. "Okay. So I want to see you in one week. I'll come to the castle." I said "Thanks doc. and I'm sorry, I went off on you." Amy said "Thank you, I know you're looking out for your wife, and daughter." "daughter?" I said, questioningly. "Yes. The Baby is a girl."

After I thanked her, I took Mal back to the castle. She hardly spoke to me since we left. I got her inside, and got her to our room. "Mal, we got to talk." I said, sitting next to her.

"What are you keeping from me?" She asked. I said "I only kept this from you so I could tell you in private." She looked to me expectantly.

"Okay... So... I need you to do what I ask from here on out, no matter what." She said "Why...?" I said "Promise me." She said "I promise."

I inhaled deeply, before saying "Amy's concerned about your blood pressure, said it could be linked something called preeclampsia... It's a dangerous medical condition of people in your condition." She looked ready to cry. "But it's gonna be Okay. You just need to stay in bed, some blood pressure meds, and monitoring, and frequent check ups... And as soon as the baby can be delivered safely, your gonna have to have a c-section."

"What's that?" She asked. I said "It's a medical proceeder, where they cut, your stomach, right above where the baby is, to get it out. Amy said it's not a promise, but Its our best chance to save both of you. Especially the baby. I know it's a lot to process. I'm still processing it myself. I didn't let Amy tell you, cause.." I felt tears in my eyes, as I said "I felt like you'd respond better from me telling you." She said "She's certain?"

I nodded and said "Yes." I saw Mal fighting the tears. "Ben..." She said, causing me to move to hold her but she motioned for me to stop. "Can I have a few minutes alone?" She asked. I said "Yeah. Just don't get to worked up... And if you need anything, I'm gonna be working in the study, so text me. Okay?" She robotically took her phone from me. "Okay..." She said shakily. "I love you." I whispered kissing her head, before walking out. But the second I stepped out of the room, I sunk to my knees and started crying.

"Ben!" Mom said, as she knelt down beside me. "Just leave me alone mom." I said, fighting sobs. I could hear Mal's sobs through the walls and closed door. . "No Ben. What's going on?" Mom demanded. "Mom Just leave me alone!" I yelled, I just couldn't say it again right now, not to another person. Mom said "Ben..." "Please mom... I just can do it now!" Mom said "Okay... Fine..." She walked away. I knew I hurt her, and It hurt me. I told Mom everything.

"Ben, son?" I heard dad's voice. "I know I hurt mom, Okay?! I just can't deal with telling one more person right Now!" I said, as I felt my phone vibrate.

_Mal to Ben: I need you..._

I got up, before turning to go to the room without another word to my dad. "Hey I'm here." I said, sitting in front of her. She said "I'm sorry..." I said "Don't apologize. This is just a thing. A thing I'm gonna fight against at your side." I caressed her cheek. "I know your scared. But I'm right here. We can tackle this together."

She said "Promise?" I nodded, and said "I promise. I'm not going anywhere further, then the castle, unless I have no choice. We've dealt with so much the past couple years. This is nothing compared to all the other stuff." She said "I'm sorry I pushed you away." I said "Don't think about it. It's Okay. Lumiere is out getting the stuff we need, And Chip is helping his mom in the kitchen. They're making something special, Since pretty much everyone could hear the meltdown." Mal laughed a bit and said "Oh Probably yours more then mine!" I said "You heard me?" She nodded, and I said "Sorry... I was trying to be quiet. So you couldn't hear me." She said "I heard you yell at your parents too..."

I stiffened. She knew I never really yelled at anyone, unless I had a reason too. "I'm sorry you heard that too... I just couldn't handle telling them... I couldn't... Mom didn't get it... But still. I shouldn't have." I felt Mal's hand reach up and caress my cheek. "We'll tell them together..." She said gently. I said "Thanks. I'm not gonna lose it again. I plan on staying very strong for you and our little daughter. My girls need me." I saw a smile form on her lips. "We need to name her."

_King Stephan to Ben: Hey, Can we get together and talk? Maybe you and Mal can come over for dinner?_

_Evie to Ben: Everything Okay?_

_Ben to Amy: Hey If I can keep Mal sitting, like in a wheel chair thing, could I be able to take her out?_

_Amy to Ben: That's Fine, just when needed. _

_ Ben to Amy: Thank you! _

_Ben to King Stephan: Yeah sure. We can come over tonight? What time?_

_Ben to Evie: Not really, But do you have a dress for Mal to wear tonight? We're going over to Stephan's castle for Dinner. Oh and I need the one for our Northern Wei visit by next week. _

_King Stephan to Ben: Perfect! Say 6?_

_Ben to King Stephan: Perfect! _

_Evie to Ben: Yea I do, I'll bring it over, or send Doug or Dizzy. And that's perfect, Making a few alterations, but won't be a prob._

_Ben To Evie: Perfect! Your the BEST! _

_Evie to Ben: Thanks!_

I looked to Mal, and said "We can talk names, later. But Your Dad invited us over for dinner. Amy said You can go, Just need to stay sitting. So I'm gonna grab a wheel chair. We always keep one here, for emergencies. I'm gonna go get a few things. Will you be Okay?" "I... Can I take a Bubble bath?"

I quickly made a bubble bath, then helped Mal in, placing her phone near her. "Now I'll be back in 20. If you need me before, text me." I kissed her head, before stepping out, shutting the door behind me. "Your majesty!" Lumiere said, coming over to me. "Yes Lumiere?" I asked.

"We're packing up goodies to bring to you and Mal, Is there anything else you need?" I said "Do you remember where the wheel chair, and blood pressure machines? And where we put the backpacks?" Lumiere said "Yes, I'll go grab them, for you. Is everything Okay?" I said "Just bring them to me, or drop them off outside the room."

Lumiere nodded, as Cogsworth came over. "Princess Evie has arrived." He informed me, Before I went over to Evie. "Thanks E." I said taking the box. "Whats going on?" She asked. "We'll tell you later. I have to make sure she's okay, and help her get ready." Evie said "Okay. Call if you need anything." I nodded as I turned to go back towards the room, after she left. "Ben." I heard Mom's voice.

_Mal to Ben: Honey?_

_Ben to Mal: Coming._

"I can't talk right now." I said, going into the room, and placed the box on the bed. Before going to the bathroom. I helped Mal out and dry off as well as help her get dressed. "There you go." I sat her down on the bed, before I got ready. I packed up the stuff in my back pack before we went to the limo, Mal in the chair. Sanderson, Our limo driver, drove over to Stephan's castle.


	5. Chapter 5 Cliffhanger!

Bal!

In my story Hade's WILL NOT Be Mal's father (Like in the movie.) Cause he's technically a god, and according to Maleficent, Mal's dad is human. Disregarding the third movie. Ben proposed a month before the start of the story.

Also: I already chose the 4 vks to join in Auradon. Diego, Dizzy, Shane, and Gil. I already have Pairings for Shane and Gil. Shane will date Chip, and Gil will date Cindy, Chad's sister.

* * *

Ben's Prov:

We arrived, and I got Mal in the wheel chair, before we went to the door. "What if the paparazzi sees this?" Mal asked. I said "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. We're gonna have to tell the kingdom eventually." I knocked on the door, keeping a hand on Mal's shoulder. Queen Leah opened the door, and Let us in. "Thank you. I said as I got Mal inside. "It's a pleasure to see you guys again." Mal and I said together.

"I wish I could say the same." Leah mumbled under her breath. Stephan Came over, and said "Leah, Be polite." Leah frowned, and said "They sent our granddaughter to the ISLE!" I said "Whoa. With good reason!" Leah looked to me and said "What reason!?" I said "She STOLE The queens crown, and Maleficent's scepter, AND Cursed Auradon, and Put me under the same Curse as My father was under, endangering not only Auradon, But the queen herself!"

Mal's hand took mine, and Leah said "You Have No proof!" Mal said "Ben don't even try. She won't believe anything we say." I looked to Mal, before back to Leah and Stephan. "We saw her ourselves." Stephan said "I believe you guys." Leah walked off, causing me to sigh. "Dinner's ready." Stephan said, leading us to the dining room. We sat at the table, Leah staring angrily at Mal and Me.

I made sure Mal was comfortable, before taking my seat next to her. "So I do have a reason for asking you both here today." Stephan stated. "What is it?" I asked. "So... I've suspected this for a while. But recently I knew it." He continued.

Mal said "So now, we say it together." I watched my wife as she and Stephan said "I'm your (Your My) Daughter." That sent Leah off. "YOU ARE A LIAR! YOU LIED TO ME FOR OVER 58 YEARS!" Mal got upset, before wheeling out of the room. I immediately went to her side. "Mal. It's Okay. She's just upset." I rubbed her shoulders. She started crying, as I knelt in front of her, and caressed her knee.

"Hey... It'll be okay." I tried to soothe her, best I could. "Do you Wanna go home?" I asked. "I really don't feel well... I feel light headed..." I said "Okay, hang on." I opened the bag, getting the machine. "Okay hang in there." I took her blood pressure. "Shit... M. Here." I said giving her a cup of water, and her blood pressure meds. "Easy." I said.

She looked at me before I said "Feeling better?" She shook her head, and said "No." I kissed her head, before saying "Okay, we can head home, but I'm gonna tell them first." I stood before going to the dining room, but staying in Mal's eye shot. "Excuse me." I said, as I entered, seeing them still in a heated fight. They looked up and I said "The Queen's suddenly feeling Ill, So I need to get her home, You Guys can call us whenever your ready to talk."

I got Mal home, and right into bed. "Try and sleep, Honey. Don't worry, I'll be right here." I said, moving her bangs from her forehead. She let sleep over come her, as I got a cold cloth, and placed it on her head. It seemed like Hours where it came and return when I went to replace the cold cloth.

_Ben to Belle: Mom, I know I hurt you earlier, but I need you to come to us, right now... Please..._

_Belle to Ben: On my way. _

I felt Mal toss and turn. "Shhh. Honey, It's Okay, I'm right here." I whispered as mom came in. "Whats going on?" Mom asked. I said "A lot..." Mom looked up to me, and said "Tell me."

I took a deep breath, and said "Mal's got preeclampsia..." I felt tears in my eyes, as I tried to fight tears. "and she was fine, when we went to Stephan's and Leah's. They started fighting over the fact she's his daughter... She got upset, understandably, so she wheeled out and I chased after her... I took her blood pressure, since she wasn't okay. I gave her the meds, but she didn't seem okay, so we came home... Which is when a very low grade fever struck. It's only high enough for me to feel... But I can't get it down... I gotta call Amy..." Mom said "Ben it's almost midnight!" I said "Well I gotta do something!"

I looked to my wife, feeling overwhelmed. "I've got to." I dialed Amy's number, while mom took Mal's temperature. "Amy, It's Ben... I know it's late... But I really need some help. Mal's developed a fever when we returned home. It's low grade, I only felt it, so I've been doing cold compresses but they haven't worked, and I'm like really scared, and worried. She's asleep... My mom just took it..." Mom showed me the thermoniter. "It's 99.9. According to our thermoniter... But it won't go back to normal, despite the cold compresses... What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do till morning then? But... What if it gets higher? Okay... Okay... Okay. I will... Yeah, thanks... See you first thing..." I hung up quietly setting the phone on the nightstand.

"What did Amy say?" Mom asked, quietly as Mal stirred, before darting up and throwing up, all over the bed. "Mom, Go tell Sanderson to get Mal's limo ready. I gotta take her in... Amy said as long as she doesn't throw up, it's okay." Mom nodded.

I got Mal to the hospital, and they got her back right away. "Your majesty?" I head Dr. Andrew say. He was Anna and Kristoff's son. "Yes? How are they?" Dr. Andrew said "Stable... Can you shed some more light on what brought you in, other then Preeclampsia?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "She developed a low fever, 99.9. Dr. Amy Dwarfson said as long as Mal didn't throw up, it was gonna be OKay. But shortly after I hung up, she stirred in our bed, and threw up all over our bed. So I brought her here."

Dr. Andrew said "Okay, so It looks like she might have contracted an infection..." "How serious is the infection? And Don't sugar coat it." I said, looking to Mal before back to Andrew. "Your majesty, The Baby is stable for now, but whatever this infection is... Is deadly to the infant, more deadly then your wife." I inhaled deeply. "So... What are our choices?" I asked.

Andrew said "The best case is delivering the baby now." I said "But it's 4 months early! The baby can't survive on her own..." Andrew said "I know... But if we hold off, the baby could be born dead..." I looked to Mal. My heart was breaking. "What about antibiotics for the infection?" Andrew sighed, before saying "Ben. There are no pregnancy safe meds for this kind of infection..." I turned to look at him. I said "Okay... So I guess, delivery is the best option right now..."

Andrew said "Ben, I promise you. We'll do everything Medically possible to save both your wife and child." I said "Save both if you can... But if only one can be saved, Save the queen." Andrew said "You got it. I'm gonna go book an OR... And I'll let you know when we can get her up there." I said "Thank you... Can I be in the OR for the Delivery? If I loose either of them, I want to be there..."

Andrew said "We don't usually allow anyone who is not a staff member here, but We'll make an exception for you this time." I said "Thank you." Andrew gave me a sad smile before leaving.

_Ben to Belle, Evie, and Amy: Hey... Mal's got an infection in addition to preeclampsia... So we're delivering the baby now... Since there is no pregnancy safe antibiotics..._


	6. Chapter 6

Bal!

This chapter is gonna be completely made up, but could be possible in the world of Descendants.

Also for my story Jay and Lonnie are gonna be a couple

* * *

Ben's Prov:

"Ben?" I heard Mal's sleep filled voice call. I immediately kissed her head. "Hi..." I whispered. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing how distraught I was. "We have to deliver our daughter now..." "No. No. NO!" She said, getting upset.

I said "Mal, we have to. You've got a infection, thats deadly to her. There aren't any pregnancy safe antibiotics for it. We don't have a choice." She started sobbing. "She can't survive!" I said "We don't know that. She's strong. I can tell. And she's got her mother's fairy blood. Maybe that can help. I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for every treatment for both of you. You and Our daughter will get every medical intervention you can."

She said "but.." I shook my head. "No. No Buts." I pulled her into my arms, as I had been laying beside her. "I'm sorry, our little princess..." Mal sobbed. "I'm so sorry, our little Princess Rose..." Mal said, in between sobs. I rocked her, as she clutched to me. "Your Majesties?" I heard Andrew's voice as he came in. "Dr. Andrew..."

"We have an OR Ready, and our on call OB." I nodded as they gave her the morphine, before we got her up to the OR. I stayed out of the way, but near Mal. Within in minutes, I heard our daughters cries. "Well, this is unusual..." Amara, said checking over Rose. Amara was Anna's daughter, and an on call NICU doctor. I looked up. "What's wrong?" I left Mal's side to go to his. "She's a lot bigger then most 4 month old babies." She said, placing Rose on the scales. Her cries continued. "Is she Okay?" I asked. Amara said "She's perfect, her weight is perfect for a 4 month premature. "Is your wife a fairy?" I said "Yeah. Why?"

"That could explain why your daughter is a bit bigger. She's the size of a 6 month old baby, I have a thought. The fairy gene could've made the baby grow bigger in size." I looked to my still crying daughter. "Can I hold her?" Amara said "Just for a minute. We have to examine her, and run tests." I nodded, as she wrapped Rose in a blanket, nestling her in my arms. I carried her over to Mal's body, she was still pretty out of it, but she was looking around. "Mal, meet Rose." I whispered, as Mal's hand gently touched the blanket. "She's beautiful." she whispered. Amara came over and took the baby to do the exam and tests. "Alright. We're all done here. We're gonna move your wife to the recovery room." I nodded, and went to the halls, I had taken off the gown and covers and gloves, so I took out my phone.

_Belle to Ben: Do you want Dad and I to come up?_

_Belle to Ben: ?_

_Belle to Ben: WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

_Evie to Ben: I'll bring up some clothes... I've made some in all sizes. I'll come up later._

_Amy to Ben: Alexander called. She's in good hands. I'll come check on you two in the morning._

_Ben to Belle: Sorry, was in the OR. Yes... Please come up! We have someone very special for you to meet._

_Ben to Evie: That's perfect... Thank you."_

_Belle to Ben: We're on our way._

_Evie to Ben: Any Time._

_Ben to Amy: Thank you._

Once Mal was settled I joined her in the room, she was more alert now. "Rose. Where is she?" She asked. I sat next to her on the bed. "The NICU doctor's examining her and running tests. But she came into the world crying, loudly. She's more bigger then a 4 month baby, she's more the size of a 6 month baby, Thanks to the fairy blood. It increases the chance of survival."

Mal said "Ben, I'm so..." I shook my head, kissing her head. "Don't apologize. It's Okay. You were scared. I was too. People do all crazy things when their scared." She said "What did I do to deserve you?" I smiled at that.

"Your majesties?" We both looked up seeing Amara. "Hey." She was pushing a tiny glass infant crib. I stood, going over to her. "How is she?" Amara, said "She's perfect and healthy. We're gonna give her shots, to help her organs develop a little better and faster, but most of her organs are bigger, they are the same size as her body, 6 months. I don't understand this, But I have to believe the fairy blood, is a key component in the miracle that happened tonight."

I looked to Mal, who looked ready to cry, with happy tears. I turned back to my daughter, and Amara. "Are we allowed to have visitors?" She nodded and said "But,as a precaution, We don't want anyone, but you, Mal or hospital staff holding her. Do you understand?" I nodded and said "Thank you. So Much. For everything." Amara said "Your very welcome. A nurse name Alexia will be in and out to keep tabs on her vitals, and make sure nothing goes wrong, but she can stay in here with you and your wife, I'll be in too." I nodded, before we put the crib right by the bed. I gently lifted Rose up, before nestling her in Mal's arms, just as she fussed hungrily.

Mal quickly adjusted with my help and helped Rose latch on.

_Ben to Belle: Mom, if you have a nursing Pillow, can you bring it please? Also change of clothes?_

_Belle to Ben: I pulled it out, when you texted about having to deliver the baby now. I packed a bag as well._

_Ben to Belle: You're the BEST mom!_

I turned my attention to my wife, and daughter. "Thank you Ben." Mal's voice said, as she looked to my eyes. "For everything. For being so strong too." I said "I always will be when times get hard, When my girls need me most." Just as Rose finished there was a knock. I said "One Minute!" I helped Mal adjust before I opened the door. "Mom! Dad! come in!" I opened the door, as they entered, giving me a one arm hug, as they had stuff in their arms. "Here let me, help you with some of that." I said as I took the pillow I asked mom for, and the bag.

"Hey!" Mal greeted warmly as I sat the stuff on the chair and table. "How you feeling?" Mom asked. Dad said "You doing Okay son?" I looked to him, before saying "I'm a little shaken up... It was so scary, dad... But it worked out in the end." He said "What did you name the baby?" I said "Rose. Rose Elizabeth Adamsin." My dad said "I love it. And You know how much the Rose means to your mom and I."

I said "I do, and I wasn't the one who picked it. Mal did. When I told her, that we had no choice but to Deliver, She sobbed, but she did manage 'I'm sorry our little Princess.' Sobbed some more, before she said 'I'm so Sorry Our Little Princess Rose.' I can't even begin to tell you how much it made me want to cry right then and there. I always wanted to name one of our daughters Rose. I hadn't even told Mal that before." My dad gave me a hug, I could tell he was fighting tears. Proud tears. We slowly made our way over to the girls.

Mal looked to me, smiling. "Here let me take her." I said, as I reached for Rose. Mom had moved so I could easily take her. Mal handed her to me, Before she let a yawn escape. "Get some Sleep honey. I'll wake you when needed." She nodded, falling asleep. I knew the day had really taken a toll on her.

Mom and dad came over to see their granddaughter. "She's perfect, Ben." they said, soft as Rose cuddled closer falling into a sleep, like her mother. "Thanks. And Thank you for everything you brought. I know I appreciate it, and I know Mal will too." I said, as I gently laid Rose in the crib.

"We even packed a few baby things to. For either sex. I wanted to be prepared for either when I was expecting you." Mom said. "Thanks mom." "We'll let you guys get your sleep. Call us if you need anything."

I nodded and said "Wait... We do need some help. We never announced it to the kingdom..." Mom said "WE'll take care of it. We'll say you guys went in with stomach pains, and ended up learning you guys were expecting, and were in labor." I said "Perfect. Are you sure you guys can handle running the kingdom while Mal and I are here?" Dad said "We packed the laptop, but Yes we can handle everything else."

I said "THanks I'll call you later when they wake or if we need anything else." After another round of hugs and congratulations, they left. I laid beside Mal on the bed, keeping Rose close.

There was a soft knock before a nurse came in. "Hi, I'm Alexia." She said. She was Ariel's 2nd child. "Hi." I said, with a smile. She came over and checked Rose, smiling wide. "Well... Your wife's fairy blood is working magic. You're daughters organs are all working much better, even more so then the average preemie born at the same frame." I couldn't help but smile wider. "I told her it might work out this way, at the time I was trying to calm her, but I am so happy it's working out that way." Alexia smiled and said "Momma's gonna be here for three days, and if your sweet princess keeps making these remarkable strides, She'll be able to go home too." I grinned wider, before I said "That'd be amazing."

Alexia said "I'll be back later to check her again. Get some sleep now." I nodded and fell asleep, with my wife and daughter close to me.

* * *

In the morning, I woke early to see my sweet daughter wide awake. "Hey, sweetie." I whispered to her as her eyes locked on mine. I picked her up, kissing her head. I sat on the bed, changing her, before I cuddled her. "Is she awake?" Mal asked, sleepily. I nodded and said "She is but she's not crying. She's just looking around. That fairy blood must work wonders. I've never seen a newborn this alert. Especially since she's 4 months early. But she's perfectly Happy and healthy." Mal sat up a bit carefully, looking to our daughter, who had been nestled close to me.

"Maybe we won't be confined to the hospital for months on end." I chuckled a bit and said "Let's see what the doctor says, Both yours and hers." Mal nodded, and said "I just want to bring her home. Oh Crap! We never got her room set up!" I said "Let me worry about that." She nodded, as I helped her position the nursing pillow, while holding our little miracle. Just as I finished, Rose started crying. "Someone's hungry." I said, as I nestled Rose in her mothers arms. There was a knock on the door, and I went to see who it was, although I already had my gut feeling on who. "Hey Doc. Give her a couple minutes... She just started nursing our little angel. And that goes for you as well." It was Mal's doc and Rose's. "Oh of course. We can return in 30 minutes?" Amy replied. "Yes, That would be much better. Thank you." I returned and sat next to Mal.

_Ben to Adam: Hey Dad, I need a favor!_

_Adam to Ben: What's up son? _

_Ben to Adam: I need some help setting up Rose's Room... I'm afraid we don't have much, but I'm gonna order some stuff, online and have it shipped there... I don't know when exactly we'll be able to leave, but hopefully by this weekend, Mal can go home in three days, Hopefully Rose will be able to too But if she needs to stay a few more days, We'll be staying with her. I know I have some paint, I bought a week ago. Pink and Purple. They should be in the closet of the room next to mine and Mal's, the one on the left. And I bought a travel tender too, but I didn't have a chance to get anything else. _

_Adam to Ben: We've got a lot of stuff from when Mom was expecting you. So We'll have it set up, and everything will be scrubbed and washed. We have a dresser, a crib, A swing, and a mobile. We can put the swing in your room, if you'd like?_

_Ben to Adam: That's perfect! At least till we get the bassinet._

_Adam to Ben: Perfect! Oh and Before you get surprised... Mom's coming up to the hospital! And the kingdom knows, about the baby._

_Ben to Adam: Thanks Dad! _

"Ben." I heard Mal say, as I looked over. "Hey, You Okay?" I asked. "What's going On? Is Everything Okay?" She asked. "Yeah I was just asking Dad if he'd help set up the nursery for us. You know paint it and stuff. I planned on working on it this weekend, so I had the paint, and the travel tender. But Dad said He's gonna clean some stuff they had, which is a dresser, Crib, a swing and a mobile. THey're gonna put the swing in our room." I explained.

Mal smiled wide, before saying "thanks Benny boo." I kissed her head, as she removed a now sleeping Rose. "Ben, Look." She whispered, as I helped pull her gown up. I snapped a few pictures, just as there was knocking. "That'll be the doctor's." I went and let the doctor's in, and they checked over my wife and daughter.

_Ben to Jay, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Jane, Lonnie, Chip, and Shane: -attaches the pictures of Rose.- Meet the newest members of Auradon, and the royal family. :D Princess Rose Elizabeth Adamsin. _

_Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, and Jane to Ben: Awe Man, she's adorable! Can we come up and see her after class?_

_Doug and Evie to Ben: Aweee We can't wait to meet her and snuggle and kiss her up! _

_Ben to Jay, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane: Yes Of course! But No holding right now, Doctors orders. Give you details when you guys come._

_Ben to Doug and Evie: You guys can come up any time! Just gotta hold off on snuggling and kissing her up for a little bit!_

_Jay, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane to Ben: Sounds perfect! :D _

_Doug and Evie to Ben: Can we come up in say an hour?_

_Ben to Doug and Evie: Absolutely! I know Mal's gonna be so over joyed! And I want it to be a surprise! _

_Doug and Evie to Ben: You got it man! _

_Evie to Ben: And Just wait till you see what I made for her! Mal's gonna LOVE it!_

_Ben to Evie: You're already spoiling our little Princess! _

_Evie to Ben: That's my job as Auntie Evie! _

I laughed so sweetly. "OKay, Ben. Tell me the joke!" Mal demanded. "Oh Nothing. Just Evie sent me something funny!" Mal said "Well What is it?" I said "Just this weird picture of a outfit she said you'd murder her for making for Rose. Trust me. It's so ugly, I'd kill her for making it!" That made her laugh. Amara said "Okay you two. I got Good news and Bad news." I looked to Mal. "What is it?" She asked. "Good news, Rose won't have to be here for months. Bad news, we wanna keep her till Sunday, just really make sure nothings going amiss."

I said "A few days longer isn't bad. Not Bad at all. Is there any reason for concern?" Amara said "No, Of course not. But It's just a precaution." Mal said "Okay... We can stay with her yeah?" Amara said "OF course." I smiled at that, before I sat next to Mal. "You are free to go on Thursday. Rose is free to go on Sunday." Amy said, as I sat on the bed besides Mal and opened my arms. Amara laid Rose in my arms, as I said "When we get home, How long till other people can hold her?" Amara said "about 2 months, or more. Depending on stuff."

Mal and I nodded. It was fine by us, We loved holding and cuddling our daughter. Mal loved holding her as much as she could, But eventually she'll hand her to me. Especially if it was on her C-section scar. Despite the nursing pillow, cushioning, allowed her to hold her longer. I couldn't wait to take my girls home.

Just then there was a knock on the door, I handed Rose to Mal, before going to the door. "Mom!" I said smiling, letting her come in. "Alright, We'll be back tonight." The doc's said as I nodded. Mom sat next to Mal, and I smiled.

_Adam to Ben -Attaches a picture one wall, of Belle's room.- Just one wall. Working on the second wall._

_Ben to Adam: It's perfect! She's coming home on Sunday, so I'd prefer all the walls painted._

_Adam to Ben: Not a problem, son. :D _

Mom visited for a few hours, before she left, and Evie and Doug, came in.


	7. Chapter 7

Bal!

Also for my story Jay and Lonnie are gonna be a couple

Time Frame (Dating/Age of children Devie, Bal, Jay and Lonnie are all 18. Chip/Shane and Jane and Carlos are 17):

Ben/Mal: 2 years (Assuming, since they were Juniors when they met.)

Doug/Evie: 2 years: Evie: 1 month pregnant.

Jay/Lonnie: 10 months (Assuming it has been since Cotillion, and it seems like 10 months is a safe bet.)

Jane/Carlos: 10 months (Same as Jay/Lonnie.)

Chip/Shane: 1 week.

Rose: 6 days old.

* * *

Mal's Prov

It had been a crazy few days. Ben and I were overjoyed and spent every possible second we could with Rose, which lets face it, was ever second. Today was Sunday, the day Rose could finally come home. Come home to her family.

Evie had made the most ADORABLE onesie. It was a raspberry red, with purple and pink writing on it. 'Little Princess of Auradon.' She was right about me loving it. I was putting it on Rose, after I changed her while Ben was getting the bag ready.

"Ben? Are you sure we have everything enough for the trip home?" I asked. Ben nodded and said "I promise, We do." I nodded and said "Sorry. I'm just freaking out. I Want to be doubly sure we have everything."

"I know, I've packed the bag, and double packed. But I did find something... But I don't know where it came from." I looked up to Ben and said "What is it?" He held up a soft looking blanket in a peachy pink color and a small little lamb. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Maybe your mom brought them for her." I suggested, as I tried to Buckle Rose in the car seat, that Jay, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane, chipped in and got us. "Ben?" I called.

He came over, and said "here. Let me help." He helped me buckle her in. "I still can't believe she's coming home. I never thought she would." Ben kissed my head, and said "I know, Honestly I didn't either. But I'm so happy she can. And the Limo is on the way." I grinned, before getting dressed since Rose was fast asleep, with her daddy hovered over her.

We finally left the hospital, and I got in the limo first, then Ben handed Rose's car seat in to me, before climbing in himself. "No reporters... Odd." I heard Ben say as we got Rose's car seat on the base.

"Maybe they thought to let us be?" We started laughing, at my suggestion, before Ben said "I don't think so. Maybe they thought the worst happened. We'll make sure to set them straight." I laid my head on Ben's shoulder, as The limo driver drove home. I yawned, as I snuggled close.

We finally got home, and We went to our room. I got Rose out of her car seat, nursing her before laying her in the swing, turning it on, smiling when it played soft sleepy music as it gently swung her. I had it on the lowest setting. I laid down on the bed, letting Ben caress my shoulder. "Get some sleep M. You just fed her she'll be Okay for a little while." I yawned once more, before drifting asleep.

I woke a few hours later to Rose's soft crying. I went over and immediately picked her up. "Mommy's here honey." I changed her and nursed her. "M? hows our little Princess?" I looked up startled at first at the sound of Ben's voice. I said "Perfect. Just eating." Ben sat next to me, and kissed my head. "I still can't believe, We got to take her home." I said, as I kissed her head, gently.

I rocked her gently, as she finished nursing and cuddled into my chest. "I had made a special dish request for you." Ben stated, with a smile. I said "Is it my favorite dish?" I asked. Ben chuckled and said "I want it to be a surprise. Also I rented our favorite movie, to watch, so dinner and dessert in bed, with my beautiful wife and our beautiful perfect daughter."

I grinned, and said "That actually sounds heavenly!" Ben said "I know, which is exactly what I had planned." I laughed sweetly. "Hey did the bassinet come?" Ben shook his head and said "not yet, or not when I was out there. She did sleep good in the swing, maybe that can be where she sleeps for a little bit, till the bassinet comes." I said "Maybe. When is it supposed to come?"

Ben said "Tonight or tomorrow." I nodded, as I handed Rose to her father. "I'm gonna hop in the shower before dinner... I smell like hospital." We both laughed at that. "Go on. I'll take one after you. Lumiere said it'll take a little bit, an hour at most." I nodded and said "Perfect. Oh Crap. Remember the cream the docs called in? The one to help the healing of the stitches? and the one to help with the scars?" I asked. "I remember. I'm gonna see if they are ready then send someone to get them or go get them tomorrow, while I am grabbing some more stuff." I nodded, before showering gently, and carefully. I finished, and changed into my favorite pair of Ben's pajamas, before entering the room, to see my sleeping daughter, in the swing, and Ben getting ready to get in the shower. "Aren't those my Pajamas?" He said, with a smirk. "Don't you mean OUR pajamas?" He chuckled. "Make yourself comfortable"

I sat on the bed, while he showered.

_Mal to Evie: Hey, I just saw your text now, the one from earlier saying 'Mal. I need an emergency Isle Girls meeting' What's up? Sorry I've been sleeping since we got home._

_Evie to Mal: When can I come over to talk to you, and Shane?_

_Mal to Evie: Tomorrow say 10?_

_Evie to Mal: Great! Thank you!_

I grinned as Ben came in. "Let me guess Evie's coming over tomorrow while Rose is down?" I nodded, and said "Yes... She needs an 'Isle Girls Meeting.' Just us girls from the Isle, The older ones." Ben nodded, and said "Sounds good, and the creams will be ready in the morning, So I'll head out first thing." We cuddled Rose and watched our movies, and ate our dinner and dessert.

* * *

In the morning I woke early, and got dressed. I quickly made a list, of everything we'd need from the store. Ben woke and said "Morning my queen. You seem to be moving better." I said "I am." He got ready quickly and gave me a kiss. "I'll be back soon." I kissed him back gently before I handed him the list. "These are some things we need, from the store..."

"I'll try to get them all while I'm at the store." He replied taking the list from my hands. "I'll be back in a couple hours." I nodded before I nursed Rose, and got her dressed. At 10 am on the dot, Shane and Evie were sitting with me in mine and Ben's room. "So Evie, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant..." She whispered. Shane and I said "Did you tell Doug? How far along are you?"

Rose started crying, causing me to go get her. "Momma's here baby." I said Picking her up, she cuddled into me. "Let me hold her Mal." Shane said. I said "I'm sorry... Only Ben and I can hold her right now." "Oh..." Evie and Shane said sadly. I said "Sorry."

Cogsworth came in and said "Your majesty, someone's delivering a package and it needs a signature from strictly you or the King." I said "I'll be right there..." I excused myself from the girls and went to sign the papers. "Cogsworth can you bring this to mine and Ben's room please?" I said before returning to the bedroom. Rose in my arms, still. I sat on the bed. "Sorry, Ben ordered something for Rose." I explained.

"So Evie, answer our questions!" We begged. Evie said "No I haven't told Doug... and I'm like 4 or 6 weeks pregnant... I just found out today... I don't even know if Doug wants children..." I said "I'm sure he does. Did you see the way his eyes lit up at the hospital when you guys Met Rose?" Evie smiled, a bit at it. "He did. But that wasn't his baby... What if we aren't ready?" I said "E, You're never really ready. Hell, Look at me and Ben. We had Rose 4 months early. Ben's Dad had to get her room ready, AND they got everything took over running the country, AND told the country about the baby. We still don't have everything. But I know you and Doug will be more prepared then Ben and I are."

Evie Smiled a bit, before saying "Thanks for saying that M. I appreciate it." I smiled, and said "Your so welcome." Just then there was a knock on the door "IS it safe?" Ben's sweet, voice said as he entered. I felt Rose stir in my arms, as she fussed. "Awe come here Rosie. Give mommy a break." Ben said as he took Rose, who cuddled into her father. "Did you see Doug or Dizzy out and about?" Evie asked. Ben nodded and said "They were on their way home." Evie said "I'll head home now. And M?" I looked up before giving her a hug. "You don't have to Thank me, E. It's my job as Queen and Your best friend."

She gave us all a big hug, before she left. Ben smiled, sitting next to me.


End file.
